<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Knows No Boundaries by Ceeya (ceeya)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249230">Love Knows No Boundaries</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya'>Ceeya (ceeya)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, no happy endings here, read only if you're ready to cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>649</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26249230</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceeya/pseuds/Ceeya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Random unconnected MinaSaku drabbles</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Haruno Sakura/Namikaze Minato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Random Drabbles</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. One Last Moment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Heartbeat, moment, distance</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Sakura! Wait!” Minato panted as he finally arrived at the base of the valley where Sakura was. It had taken him forever to cross the distance deep within Shikkotsu forest, the dense chakra from the trees disrupting his hiraishin and making all his seals useless.</p><p>“Minato.” His name, though softly whispered, traveled through the wind to his ears, every syllable spoken with such affection that he found himself falling in love with her all over again.</p><p>He ran and, finally, finally took her into his embrace. Sakura returned the hug, gently resting her head against his chest, listening to his thundering heartbeat. A beat passed and she pulled back, staring up at his ocean blue eyes. Then she raised herself up and gave him the gentlest kiss. Minato quickly reciprocated the kiss, turning what was a simple peck into a long, deep kiss that took her breath away. </p><p>She’d forever keep this moment in her heart.</p><p>It was with that thought that made tears stream down her face. Minato, tasting the salt of her tears, drew back, concerned at the reason she was crying. But his concern slowly turned to horror as he watched Sakura slowly turning more and more translucent in his arms.</p><p>“I’m sorry.” Sakura stepped back from the embrace and tried to give him one last smile.</p><p>“I .. love ... you” With those final words, she disappeared, even when he desperately tried to hold on to her, his hands just grasping at nothing but air.</p><p>In the end, the worlds they lived in were too far apart. The distance too great.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Ties That Bind Us</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>It's just a little too late.</p><p>Pairing: MinaSaku or ShisuiSaku.</p><p>Prompt fill: meeting, binding, hollow</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Their first meeting was at a wedding. Her wedding, to be exact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was kneeling on the platform with her new husband, politely welcoming all the well-wishers that traveled all over to celebrate with them. The festivities would last for days, celebrating the joining of the Haruno and Uchiha families. Her family would be granted the protection of the Uchiha and the Uchihas would gain access to the deep coffers of the merchant powerhouse. It was a great match for both parties.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her husband is a nice man, far more personable than his reticent cousins. It also helped that when they met, her first words carved themselves onto his chest, signifying that she was his soulmate. However, when he gave her his response, the bond did not reciprocate. She tried, Kami knows she tried, but her heart could not return the love she saw in his eyes, or the comfort he tried to give in his embraces.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And now she knew why.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Standing right in front of her was the envoy from the Namikaze clan, Minato Namikaze if she remembered correctly. He didn’t even have to speak. She knew when their gazes met that he felt it as well, how their souls called to each other, binding them together. His sky blue eyes widening in surprise before they darkened like the ocean’s turbulent waters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He moved forward and gave them a deep bow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Congratulations on your wedding, Uchiha-sama.” She gave a painful gasp when the markings burned their way across her chest, but it was nothing compared to the painful realisation that they just met too late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was about to respond with a standard thanks when Shisui reached over and grasped her hand, almost squeezing it in desperation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for coming, Namikaze-sama. Please enjoy the festivities before you go.” With those words from her husband, Minato straightened, gave her a meaningful glance, then turned around and left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wanted to call out to him, to tell him to come back, that she’d run away with him if he wanted. But Shisui pulled her attention by interlocking their fingers, reminding her of how much was at stake for their union. So she could only watch Minato’s back as he slowly walked away from her, feeling her soul follow him, leaving behind only a hollow shell.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaNoAkatsuki/pseuds/AmayaNoAkatsuki">Amaya</a>, she requested MinaSakuShi.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>